


Desires

by erazedtrash



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Guitamy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erazedtrash/pseuds/erazedtrash
Summary: Matt does not only love his music equipment, he craves it. And he will go very far to prevent anyone from fulfilling his dark desires...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> peeps asked for this on tumblr so welp

Matt loves his music equipment. He craves it. He keeps telling himself it's wrong but he just can't help it. Sometimes his desire just gets the better of him.

Despite being unsure about whether he is doing the right thing when it comes to making his dirty dreams become reality, he knows one thing for sure: nobody must ever find out. They are only  _his_. He  _owns_  them (in more than one way).

Matt opens his eyes and finds himself sprawled out on the comfy dark red velvet sofa in his hotel room. He must have fallen asleep again. The small Englishman quickly sits up and looks around in panic, only to have a wave of relief wash over him when he sees his guitars are still where he put him - right next to him. Matt bites his lip as his mouth starts to water at the thought of what he is going to do with these beauties later. He chuckles quietly and closes his eyes for a second.

"Fuck," he murmurs. He is getting hard. The gig is starting in about half an hour... Matt stands up, gently brushing his long fingers across the body of the Glitterati, his favourite. "I'll get to you later, don't you worry, my love," he whispers.

When the gig is over, Matt takes his guitars back to his hotel room, as always. Dom and Chris have stopped asking why after a while. After all, they have known Matt for so long so him doing _unusual_ stuff isn’t new to them.

The singer locks the door and exhales. _This is wrong. Stop this. This is wrong. Stop this. This is wrong. Stop th-_ “NO!” Matthew screams and sinks to the ground, his back sliding down the door. He is hard again and he needs relief. The man gets back up on his feet and approaches the Glitterati. “You want me to treat you like a real lady, don’t you, you naughty thing,” he says and smiles at the instrument. “I’ll show you who the king of the castle is. Just let me get ready first.”

The guitarist returned dressed up the way he pictured himself in the rather sexual dreams he has had more and more often recently. He wiggles his lean body around a little so that his tight outfit adjusts. He hasn’t worn it in a couple of days. “Now c’mere ya sexy thing,” Matt breathes, walking the last couple of steps until he reaches the Glitterati lying in front of him, as ready as ever. “Oh, I love it when you moan like that. How you want me to take you. It’s so hot,” the guitarist states and unbuckles his belt. “Now shut up, will ya?” Matt releases his hard member from his tight leather pants. He is so ready. The voice in the back of his head is still trying to hold him back but he isn’t listening. The guitars are all he wants right now. All of them, one after the other. He _needs_ them.

Matt grabs the neck of the instrument and the tip of his hard cock touches the Glitterati’s fretboard. The guitar makes quiet noises when Matt starts rubbing his body against it. He stops and throws the Glitterati to the ground, furious. The instrument whines quietly. “What did I tell you?” He stares down at the guitar. “What did I tell you?!” he repeats. “I will tell you when you are allowed to make a sound and until then-” He trails off and kneels down, one knee on either side of the Glitterati. “I’m going to fucking ride you,” he hisses as he tightly holds onto the guitar’s neck and moves his pelvis back and forth in strong thrusts. Matt is so close to cumming. He throws his head back and moans under his breath.

The Glitterati makes him feel things no one else could ever make him feel. “Come on, show me you’ve got it in you,” he says, breathing heavily. “Do as I say.” His voice is growing louder. “Your only purpose is to satisfy me for I am your master s-” Matt exhales. The Glitterati is covered with his sperm. He lies down, holding the guitar close to him, its body resting against his crotch.

He knows it’s wrong but this need, this craving, it will never end, not even after fucking the Glitterati so many times. It’s like an insatiable hunger. As long as no one is getting in Matt’s way of getting what he wants the way he wants, there will be no end to the joy he finds in satisfying his desires in this special way…


	2. Chapter 2

Matt’s dirty preferences are getting harder to hide with every passing day. Only last week, Dom had almost walked in on him fucking the MBC-1 which Matt could only prevent by yelling: “Fuck off, I’m masturbating!”

Chris seemed to suspect something but he didn’t say anything and Matt was grateful about that. He knew how smart Chris was.

Matt cherishes his "alone time" as he likes to call it and whenever Matt's increasingly apparent absence at post-gig celebrations with the band and crew becomes part of the current conversation, the guitarist usually makes jokes about it, saying that now that he's single, he needs time to rethink his decisions, write sad songs and find other ways to make life more bearable. Dom has always gotten real quiet then, not mentioning what Matt has yelled at him when he almost walked in on him.

Matt has a feeling that there is more to Dom's behaviour than just embarrassment. However, who is Matt, in his _situation_ , to judge Dom for not telling the others about how and in what way Matt told him to leave and how he caught him in the hotel room, sweating and breathing heavily as though he had been running for hours so many times?

Matt sighs quietly as he strokes the neck of the Glitterati. "They don't know, y'know? At least I think they don't. They don't know your true name. Although I might have joked about it in interview, I don't remember," he remarks, laughing. What he has said in the interview isn't true though. Matt calling his favourite guitar to fuck 'Santa'? That would just be weird. (To be fair, he is extremely weird and he is fully aware of that but he still wouldn't really call the Glitterati 'Santa'.)

He bends over and slowly lets his tongue slide across the MIDI screen controller. Matt closes his eyes. "You enjoying this as much as I do, honey?" he whispers before he keeps going. It's still incredible to him how he finds so much pleasure in this.

His mind is wandering back to the time when he and his fiancée Kate were still together. She wanted to have kids with him... They broke up because Matt's habits became too much for her to handle. It has become an addiction. Kate's words "Please, Matt, no matter if you still love me or not, get help. If not for my sake, then at least for yours. I love you and I want you to be alright. And I'm afraid what you... like doing is getting out of hand..." stuck with the guitarist for a long time but now his mind is too occupied to really get into that thought – maybe Kate has been right. Maybe Matthew is in to deep.

He opens his eyes and unbuckles his belt before unbuttoning his pants and finally ripping them off. His hard cock grazing the strings of the instrument makes him feel pure bliss. The Glitterati makes a quiet noise and Matt bites his lip. "Shut up." He moans, arching his back in pleasure and resumes licking the MIDI screen. "Mmm, you really like when I make you all hot and wet, huh?" he asks. "Let's go a step further." He tightly grips the neck of the Glitterati and-

 


End file.
